


Driven Crazy

by Bullet_Sangwich



Series: Kissed You Goodnight [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, I AM SO (UN)SORRY I CAN'T EVEN, I'm still slightly ashamed that I wrote this, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, at this point, I finally broke and wrote smut. This was my first smut in the history of ever, so excuse my virgin-ness if I don't know what I'm talking about. Also, there is a "morning after chapter", in which there is also even more glorious porn. So yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bolin came home from a hard day at work and was ready to just climb into bed and pass out. Korra walked out of their bedroom to greet the tired, sore Bolin. "Hey Bo, how was work?" said Korra as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Oh, you know, normal. I spent all morning on one of the airships and when we landed we came upon one of the triads and took them out. I barely finished my report in enough time to get home. I'm exhausted." said Bolin, feeling his eyelids get heavy. "Well I know what will take your mind off of work. Just follow me." Korra said with a questionably devilish grin.

Bolin followed Korra to their bedroom where she had redecorated, this time with many lit candles that definitely created an intimate mood. "I see.. Well Korra, this is all well and good, but I'm really tired and-" He was cut off by Korra grabbing the back of his head in just the right way and pulling him in to an extremely passionate kiss. He let out a small groan in her mouth and she giggled, knowing that she had him. Bolin, however, knew that she was going to want control and he was not going to let her have it this time. He grabbed Korra by the waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her harder. She responded to his advances by separating her lips from his and moving down his jawline and down his neck. He pulled her face back up and placed his lips back on top of hers. She moaned slightly into his mouth and he slid his tongue across her lips and swirled circles on her tongue. He could tell she was going crazy because she was practically ripping out his hair. 

He could feel his erection growing against his metalbending uniform. He pulled away from Korra and she shot him a look of disapproval. "Hold on baby, I gotta free myself." he said with a wink. She knew what he meant and obliged, taking off her own shirt, revealing the thin bindings covering her full breasts. All Bolin could do was stare at her beauty. He could feel the want growing in both of his heads. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her back in. She pushed her body up against him and grinded against him, causing him to moan softly. He ripped off her bindings and laid her down on the bed. She slid her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and he grabbed her hand. "Oh no, Korra," he said, "not tonight. I'm getting this one." Korra could see the passion in his eyes and, much to his surprise, agreed, letting him take control. Bolin picked her up, and after a few seconds of awkward rearrangement, he placed her on his lap with her back against his chest. He took down her hair, letting it fall against his face as he kissed her neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses. She began to moan slightly as he cupped her breasts in both of his hands, fingers and thumbs running over her nipples in a way that nearly pushed her off the edge. He took one hand away and she grunted slightly, but he knew exactly what he was doing. He slid his hand down her stomach, feeling her toned stomach and then continuing further down, going under the soft fabric of her pants, under her lower bindings and finally to the place where she needed it most. He could feel the heat emanating off of her sex and he lingered for a moment, teasing her. She turned her head to snap at him, but before she could say anything, he attacked her lips with his own and continued on with his hand. He slightly brushed his fingers over the raised nub and it sent a jolt up her spine. He continued his exploration by slowly rubbing her entrance, back and forth, barely penetrating her. Her head tilted back against the crook of his shoulder and moaned loudly. He went back to her clit and rubbed her, applying barely any pressure at all, but just enough to drive her nuts. She grabbed the back of his head again, his favorite spot, and it sent a shockwave of pleasure straight down to his cock. It throbbed under the curve of Korra's ass. He responded by finally penetrating her with his finger.

She screamed his name and ground down hard on his finger. He couldn't handle it anymore. He moved out from under her and laid her back down on the bed. He stripped her of her pants and lower bindings. Licking his finger, he seemed to enjoy her taste and went down on her. He started by barely entering her with his tongue, then moving up to her clit and started sucking and kissing it. She was moaning his name under heavy breaths. He was taking her to her climax and she bucked her hips. He continued on, putting his finger back inside of her. She wailed with pleasure, scratching his chisled, muscular back. He pumped his finger inside of her as she cried out, pushing closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm. 

Bolin stopped, much to her dismay. "My turn, Korra." Korra agreed, too out of breath for words. Bolin got up and stripped off his underwear, revealing his rock hard erection. Korra eyed it hungrily, feeling the heat between her legs throb uncontrollably. Bolin went back to the bed. He leaned back in and kissed Korra, grinding against her and placing himself at the base of her sex. He slowly eased himself in, earning a pleased moan from Korra. He started slow, letting her feel every inch of his length inside of her, then he gained momentum and got faster, feeling the heat run from his arms down through his legs. He could hear Korra's screaming below him and pushed harder, faster until..  
All he could see was white. He was basking in his comedown, still slowly going in and out of Korra until he couldn't bear it any longer. He flopped down next to the Avatar on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "That. Was fucking. Amazing." he said, looking over at a very pleased Korra. "Amazing? No, Bolin."

"No?"

"No. That was so fantastic that we are going at it as soon as possible."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty tired-" He was interrupted by another kiss, Korra's tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, feeling his tongue with her own and tasting his lips. When she pulled away, she looked down at the edge of their bed and noticed Bolin's erection was back, this time making a tent with the sheets. 

"Yeah- Yeah I'm up for a round two, Korra."


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's kinda basically morning after sex. If that's what they call it.

"Come on, Bolin! You know you can't resist me." Korra said with a devilish smile and flirty tone. "Just a quickie! Please? Then you have something to think about at the office."

"Korra, I can't. Last night was amazing and all, but I woke up late and Chief Beifong is gonna kill me if I am even two seconds late to work. I promise we will as soon as I get home from work, ok? You can even have control. I promise."

Korra sighed and pouted, showing she did NOT get her way. "Fine. But you definitely owe me." 

Bolin metalbended his uniform on and was just about to leave the room when he leaned in to give Korra a kiss. She got up on her knees, letting the sheets fall carelessly around her, revealing her naked body. She kissed him, tasting his lips and tongue with her own, bit his lip slightly and pulled away from the kiss. She opened her eyes and looked at Bolin, who still had his eyes closed and looked almost dazed. When he opened his eyes, he stared at her, taking in every inch of her nude body. He heard a small ping, signifying that he had already gotten an erection. She giggled- she heard it too. "Have a nice day," she said, smirking. "Love you too, Korra." Bolin said, trying to walk out the door without any of the neighbors noticing.

When Bolin got to work, he was informed by Chief Beifong that he would be in his office taking note of the previous week's reports. She also told him that she would be leaving early and that he was in charge for the afternoon. He saluted her as she walked out. As he was walking in to his office, he told the other officers that he didn't want to be bugged because he needed to concentrate. He shut the door and closed the blinds because he preferred the darker atmosphere. Halfway into his reports, his mind was clouded by thoughts of his fiancee, scantily clad in the sheets this morning. He could still feel the bite she left on his lower lip. He heard a small ping again, his erection was back.

Well, he thought, the blinds are closed, Beifong has left the building, and I'm alone. Might as well relieve myself.

As he began his solo session, all he could picture was Korra. Spirits, she is so fucking hot. He could feel warmth running through his legs, signaling his oncoming orgasm.  
"Mind if I help?" said a voice at the door. He heard the door shut and click, like it had been locked.

Bolin freaked out and covered himself as quickly as he could. "I thought I told you guys I didn't want anyone coming in here!" he shouted. "Calm down Bo, it's just me." said Korra, walking into the dim light. "Geez Korra, why didn't you call first!" Bolin said, his face going from pink to full on red. "Well I can see I gave you something to think about after all!" Korra said, eyeing Bolin's cock. "Uh.. yeah. Yeah, you did." Bolin got up and tried to hide himself behind his desk. He was in the middle of trying to pull up his pants when Korra stopped him. "No, no. Let me." She took his hands away from his pants and she let them drop. He sat back down in his chair and she straddled him. She began to grind back and forth on his dick. Bolin's head tilted back. "Spirits, Korra. This is way better than what I was imagining." Korra grinned. "Don't worry. It's about to get better." He looked into her eyes and watched her as she left his lap and brought her head down to his crotch. She took him in her mouth and Bolin thought he was going to expire right then and there. His hips were bucking and he thought he was going to explode. 

Korra took her mouth away. "Why did you stop?" Bolin said, breathing heavily. "Because," Korra said, putting a finger on Bolin's mouth, shushing him, "it's my turn now."  
He got up from his chair and she grabbed his armor, pulling him closer. His lips crashed down on hers and they kissed ferociously. Tongues touching tongues, teeth biting lips. Bolin lined up their bodies perfectly. He began to grind against Korra, earning a low keen from her. He continued his grinding while his lips left hers. He trailed them down her neck, licking and sucking on her skin. He removed her shirt and immediately began to massage her breasts. Korra had to bite her lip; she didn't want to risk having Bolin's coworkers hearing everything going on inside the tiny office. She slipped off her pants and sat on the desk.

"More," Korra whispered into Bolin's ear. "I need it. Right now." Bolin smiled. "We're pushy today, aren't we?" He obliged, easing himself into her entrance. Korra moaned softly, trying to be quiet. Bolin started to pump in and out slowly, then quicker, quicker, faster. Korra was beginning to lose it.

For added fun, Bolin reached his hand down and begun to massage Korra's clit. With this motion, her hand flew up to the back of his head to grab his hair. Her other hand was left on the desk, knuckles turning white. He knew she was about to climax any second. He kissed her again, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth while she was moaning into his. 

Bolin felt her clench around his dick. Korra dug her nails into the skin of Bolin's neck and bit her tongue. She had climaxed. Bolin came a few moments later, finishing as the aftershocks of Korra's orgasm began to cease. Her body went limp and fell back on the desk, causing Bolin to fall right on top of her. He kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She complied by wrapping her legs around him and sucking on his tongue. He separated from her.

"That was way better than last night. You are so fucking good at this." He kissed her once more. "And you are so damn sexy. I can't believe you are all mine."

Korra smiled at him. "If I wasn't so out of breath, I'd be able to tell you how amazing that was."

After a few minutes of basking in each other's presence, they finally got up and got dressed. They walked out of Bolin's office, pretending that their experience never happened.  
"Hey Lieutenant?" asked one of Bolin's fellow officers.

"Yes, sergeant?"

"What are those scratches on the back of your neck?"

Bolin smiled at the officer. "Nothing. Get back to work before Lin gets on your case, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

Korra turned back towards her fiance and kissed him. The officer stared at the couple. He saw a small flash of someone's pink tongue before they pulled away and said their goodbyes. The officer turned to his cubicle-mate and smirked. 

"I wonder what happened in there."


End file.
